bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Cagali
Akira Cagali '(彰カガリ, ''Brightly Shining Bonfire) is a rogue shinigami that has aligned himself with Shori Keihatsu and the Collective Vices along with Luka Kagamine after the disappearance of his friend and ally Atarashi Kaishi. Back in their academy days, he was a fierce rival of Van Satonaka, excelling against him in knowledge but often losing to him in combat. However, the two of them orchestrated the mass shinigami break-out during one of the war games and the two have had each other's back ever since through the years. After joining the Collective Vices and using their abilities to gather resources, Akira has joined a group of specialized individuals named the Oniwabanshu alongside Luka, Seiza and Eve. Appearance Akira is a tall, muscular man with red hair and amber colored eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as very distinctive sideburns. As a teenager, his hair, while still short and ruffled, was messier and his bangs fell across his forehead. Since at that age, there have been light creases under Akira's eyes, which he still has. He wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Akira wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring and a star-shaped necklace. He also has a piercing in his left ear. Personality When one encounters him for the first time, he appears to be extremely shy and gentle who stands at odds with actual fighting. In truth, this reserved and quiet personality is just a ruse that he uses to make those around him feel secure and to hide his true nature. He has the mindset of that of a sadistic psychopath so twisted that he begins drool profusely upon witnessing the suffering of others. Quick to be angered and easily annoyed, Akira is hot-headed and often tends to overreact to certain things. Something of a sadist, he is not above enjoying a good fight, and he often attacks his opponents in a very brutal fashion. He seems to thoroughly enjoy violence, as he toys with his opponents and fights with no regards for the safety of others. Despite his wild and battle-hungry attitude, he does have a sense of honor and respects strength and determination. He also appears to be against the idea of needless killing, having opted to leave defenseless shinigami alone as they posed no real threat or challenge to him. Akira is an arrogant and self-centered ego maniac, with little time for anyone beyond himself or his allies, making him a typical anti-hero. He is dismissive in his manner of speech but, despite his personality, he is very devoted and protective towards his only friends, and has risked his life for them on several occasions. After the death of Atarashi Kaishi, Akira appears to have become highly mentally unstable and has a deep hatred for the one who took everything away from him and Luka. Akira is cold ,cruel and physically stronger than the average shinigami. He has been ruthless ever since he discovered the dead body of his best friend. Akira has been referred to as a knife covered in the flames of blood and revenge, as he tears through anyone who gets in his way. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Energy: His spiritual energy is so great he is able to cause nature around him to be crushed once he releases it. He can bolster his attacks with his spiritual energy which in turn grants Akira great destructive force. His high level of spiritual pressure is capable of utilizing phantom pain, 'which causes his opponent to feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them. Due to his transformation Akira lost his connection to his former zanpakuto but, as he was re-forming in the Valley of screams his ''energy ''and ''memories came together as a blank and his new spiritual power merged with the abilities of his sword, allowing him access to some of his previous abilities such as increased spiritual energy as the heat in the area rises, creating fire, manipulating the flames into different constructs. : '''Quantum Precognition: His ability to perceive all the outcomes of a situation. This is Akira trump card that only those closest to him know about. When in use his eyes begin to glow into a bright yellow. He is now capable of using this ability whenever he pleases. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Unlike most fighters Akira first gauges his opponent's abilities and strength level before going all out. He is also a capable analyst, able to understand the basics behind his opponent's techniques, even discovering flaws in their techniques. Kidō Expert: Akira excels in the practice of Kidō, being able to use high level binding and destruction spells without the use of incantations. He complements his friend Atarashi by being most skilled in binding spells. Reiatsu Stealth: Like the rest of his team, Akira is able to conceal his very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier. Immense Durability: Akira has developed well over years of training and is able to take exceedingly high amounts of damage before being visibly exhausted. Flash Steps Master: Akira has considerable speed, as shown when he is able to outmatch many of those considered to be the fastest. He is able to outmaneuver many foes with his speed leaving many in his wake. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Due to constant training, Akira is capable of outclassing captain level opponents with great ease. Akira has developed his own way fighting, utilizing quick slashes and powerful thrusts. During his days in the academy, Akira was even able to fight on par with Shiro Kujo, the Captain of 9th Division, for a brief period of time before becoming exhausted. Masterful Flame Manipulation Akira's unique spiritual energy allows him to generate substantial quantities of fire from the surrounding atmosphere and then subsequently manipulate this heated substance into seemingly whatever form he chooses, almost immediately after the flame's initial production. In this manner he is able to quickly form a great variety of fiery structures that are suitable for a diverse range of purposes, no matter if the nature of these circumstances demand offensive or defensive uses. However, all the objects that he fabricates share one similar trait in that they burn almost any surface they may come into contact with, covering it in a thick layer of fire that remains for extended periods. This also includes the immediate environment but rather than hamper Akira this aspect actually serves to benefit him, as the heated climate supports and increases the advantageous features of any latter techniques, while disadvantaging his opponent further as they suffer from the harmful effects of the now super-heated conditions. *'Gas Immunity': Due to his flame abilities, Akira possesses an innate immunity to various gases aside from oxygen. Any sort of harmful gas that enters his system will immediately combust, rendering any poison-type zanpakuto that utilizes gases harmless. *'Fire Armor': As the surrounding climate begins its inevitable rise in temperature due to the nature of Akira's techniques, the power levels of his abilities continue to increase to the point that armor composed from these flames begins to form. These collections of armored pieces are initially most prominent on the lower portion of his arms and entire back but these formations soon progress to the rest of his body as the fight drags on. * Fire Pillar: First demonstrated against Ashni, By placing his hand on the ground, Akira is able to create a large pillar of flames around his target. Once surrounded, the pillar will erupt into a large explosion leaving an immense crater in its wake. He typically uses this as one of the first moves against the opponent given the likelihood that the opponent will be burned to ashes and he won't actually have to fight an opponent he does not wish to involve himself with. *'Flame Wall': This is a technique that creates a vortex of flame that forms around Akira. It is utilized by combining the atmosphere with Akira's spiritual energy and altering the composition of the atmosphere's properties to create fire from nothing around his opponents and himself. Akira can also affect the atmosphere inside the vortex weakening his opponents with the heat, change in atmospheric pressure and the abundance of smoke. *'Shinseina Hi' (聖なる日, Sacred Sun): Having absorbed some of the original flames of the Sokyoku, Akira is able to summon powerful flames similar to that of legendary execution blade into battle. The holy flames of Shinseina Hi are capable of disintegrating everything and anything that comes into contact with it, with just a simple wave of Akira's hand, turning it into nothing more than ash and consuming the surrounding landscape in a blazing hellfire. The intensity of the heat from these flames are hot enough to scorch the sky itself. Oni Blood Akira's bloodline is tainted with that of demons, giving him the ability to tap into it at times. When he does so, he is swallowed by a large burst of dark spiritual energy that he breaks free from with a rune inscribed claw located where his right hand used to be. During this change there is a sound of prayer chants in the form of a hymn that echoes throughout the immediate area, often confusing those who witness the transformation process. During the hymn itself, Akira's hair lengthens and he begins to grow a pair of black horns from his forehead. As the hymn nears its end, Akira gains several crimson-colored markings across his face and his clothing will begin transforming into a salmon-colored kimono, similar to that of Shinto priest. After much training Akira has reached a level of power that he can tap into to unleash his hidden powers without always having to tap into his bloodline. : Oni Bloodline Special Abilities: His Bloodline grants him the ability to change the vector values of anything by touch or thought. This ability is automatic, so projectiles such as ceros or energy-based attacks have no effect on him, as they will be redirected away. After his training, Akira's vector control has reached a whole new level as he is capable of manifesting his vectors in the form of an arm shape. These vectors are far more powerful than regular human arms or Akira's previous vector control. They can break down anything except Kido and Human bodies, though if they are spiritually aware, their spiritual essence are ripped away from their bodies causing the target to fall into a coma. These vector arms"can throw objects with enough force to impale most targets at long range with the force of a high caliber armor piercing round and they can brutally rip or precisely slash Akira's opponent's apart with ease due to the arms speeding up the vectors going around them causing the cutting force to increase. Zanpakuto [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Not Yet Revealed [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Akira's theme is Zetsubou Billy by MAXIMUM THE HORMONE Category:Shinigami Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Male Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Collective Vices Category:Protagonists Category:Demons Category:Oni Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Character Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Elemental Manipulator Category:Raven